1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bottle carrier and more particularly to a device for carrying any size bottle, over the shoulder, strapped to luggage, clipped to an object, and many other items.
2. Background of the Invention
Bottled drinks have become a commodity which has become very popular for outdoor events and other events which last for long periods and where drinking water is not readily available or is of questionable quality. In addition, tennis players and other athletes, often fill an empty soda battle, freeze it, and then carry the bottle to the sporting event. Golf fans following their favorite pros along the golf course can often be seen carrying a bottle of mineral water as they walk along the fairways. Each of the above uses require holding the bottle in their hands. In the case of the bottle of ice water, it is uncomfortable to carry and begins to thaw because of the body heat of the user. The frozen bottle may also be carried in a tennis bag, however, the condensation collecting on the outside of the bottle will wet anything being carried in the tennis bag.
In addition to carrying bottles of water, sports fans may wish to carry full bottles of soda. In the case of a bottle of soda, it is more important not to hold the bottle in the hands because of the effect of body temperature on the carbonation of the soda and the resulting foam and loss of pressure in the bottle. Baby bottles are often dropped by the baby and become unsanitary. What is needed is some type of holder, or handle, to conveniently carry the bottle without spilling or warming the contents.